tv_stars_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
TV Stars Hollywood - Episode Summaries
Present are the episode summaries for TV Stars Hollywood. A Whopping Zero. In the first episode of the competition, the celebrities march into the Hollywood Stage, where they will spend the next eight weeks competing for their own television shows and one million dollars. The celebrities are surprised to find that there is a burning piece of wood among them. Madison McNulty decides to take a seat on him, burning herself. While she is burning, Dusty continually throws magikarp onto the Burning Wood to kill him. It doesn't work. Madison and Cecily have a fight. Madison yells at Cecily and tells her to shut up because she is annoying her. Angel Valentine sides with Cecily in this fight, however, warning that Cecily cannot be silenced, just like her sister, the Evil Valentine. When the first challenge is announced, Madison forgets to put on her chapstick. Upon doing so, she misses it and is unable to compete. In the end, Louisa Rose Allen wins the challenge and VIP status. Cecily demands to know what the answer to the first gossip is, and when she finds out she was wrong, she asks to use the N word. Meanwhile, Dusty Woods continues to throw burningwood around to kill him. Cecily breaks down in the confessional. She then accuses the host of worshipping Hallmark and not Jesus. When the MVP challenge occurs, Burning Wood is declared the winner by America's Vote. The contestants walk the red carpet and head to elimination. At elimination, Magikarp Goddessa was voted out 3-2-2-1-1 Do You Like Genocide? In the second episode of this competition, Angel Valentine and Burning Wood quickly become friends. She compliments him on being a gentleman. Alex and Dusty, however, decide to attempt murdering Burning Wood again. They try to sit on him to put out the fire. Alex finally quit trying after Dusty was caught on fire. His death caused the entire cast to get fire proof suits. Cecily decides to play with the other women in the game. She wants to play spin the bottle, but has no bottle. She takes Dusty's dead body instead. When his body lands on Angel Valentine and Burning Wood, Angel decides to attempt kissing him. Before she can, however, the next VIP challenge occurs. After Louisa wins VIP, she tries to get Jed to vote with her for a second time. It works, and Jed prepares to vote out Cecily. After America votes for Angel to win MVP, Jed decides to align with her. Cecily accuses the host of flirting with her after claiming he was rigging the game against her. She frames him, and then accuses him of worshipping Hallmark. Jed continues to worry about going home. His worry was for nothing, because at the Backstage Elimination, Cecily was voted out 3-2-1-1-1. After elimination, Louisa shouts an explicit in her confessional. She covers her mouth in fear of being found out. OMIGOD SHE KISSED ME In the third episode of the competition, Louisa decides to kiss Jed (according to him in the confessional). The two become partners in the competition for good. The house is turned upside down, however, when fate came to stop Alex Naples. A murderous truck driver smashed through the walls and landed on top of Alex. His body, now incapacitated, was airlifted to the hospital. Everyone in the house was shocked at the event, except for Burning Wood and Dusty Woods, who could do nothing but burn and float respectively. Madison completes a ritual over his body before he is taken away and condemns him to hell. After the VIP competition, Louisa expresses sadness at losing the challenge. Now as a VIP threat, Louisa tries to get others to not vote her out. Because of a string of players who lost hope in the game, she was ignored as a threat. Madison continues to complain about people destroying the forest. A so called "Mikatree" had apparently grown to be a spiritual regent to the people of the house. She also states that she cannot shower because of her renewals. With Burning Wood as the VIP, Louisa pleads to America for immunity. She is voted as the MVP for the week, and is given the first bait of the competition. Dusty continues to send naked pictures to Fritz, but they're from a ghost, so he ignores them and calls the ghost hunter crew on him. Drew Conrad, a player who had done nothing in the game, is finally sent out 4-3. Burns Everyone in the competition is shocked to see that Burning Wood has made it to the fourth episode. Out of boredom, Madison grows a potato from the ground at a super fast speed. She gives it to Jed, who is very hungry for some reason, despite there being a large fridge nobody seemed to notice. He cooks the potato over Burning Wood. Angel Valentine then declares that Burning Wood cannot be silenced. With Burning Wood immune at VIP, Louisa now knows she could go home. Angel wins MVP for the week, and Louisa pleads to her not to vote her out. Luckily for Louisa, Dusty Woods is voted out 5-0. Eating Carrots Angel Valentine and Jed Porkins share another potato over Burning Wood's body. She asks Jed about why he eats carrots, which was a frequent act Jed took up during the game. He doesn't respond to her. With Burning Wood immune yet again, Louisa knows she is in a good position in the game. He burns in happiness about winning while Angel Valentine twirls around for no reason. Madison, now angry for getting facts wrong in the challenge, freaks out in her confessional about how it cost her the win. Jed Porkins, who miraculously wins the MVP, is given the second and final bait of the game. He hands out the tablets. Angel heads to elimination, but poses for a picture on the red carpet. Before her picture can be taken, she runs off to elimination. Louisa organizes a blindside with Angel and Jed. She tells them that Madison is a jury threat. They believe her, and Madison is voted out 3-1. HE CAN SPEAK In this episode of the competition, Burning Wood speaks to Angel Valentine. He tells her to quit in an attempt to intimidate her. Everyone is suddenly shocked to know that he can speak. Angel ignores it and does cartwheels instead. In the VIP challenge, Jed surprises everyone by winning. Having come back from a very large loss of time, he manages to win by posting the correct elimination order of the competition. He tells the others to save Louisa. However, because everyone realizes that Louisa is a threat to them because of her jury vote status, she is blindsided 2-1. You Would Burn Me The final three decide their fates here. They all three vote for a final luck based challenge. Everyone is shocked when Angel Valentine wins the final challenge. Angel Valentine, now with the only vote that will count, hugs Burning Wood. She burns herself and decides to vote out Jed. He is eliminated 1-0. Hollywood Finale In this episode, Angel and Burning Wood discuss why they should win the game. The jury votes for a winner.